Where Every Mech Knows Your Autobrand
Log Title: Where Every Mech Knows Your Autobrand Characters:Maccadam Bulwark Blockade Location:'Maccadam's Old Oil House '''Date:'2018 'TP:'non-TP '''Summary: Just a friendly night in the bar Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by ''Maccadam Broadband Maccadam has joined this channel. Broadband Maccadam says, "Another sweep passes, so we're rolling out the random discount creation matrix. Aye, anytime there's anyone in need, look to the matrix for your answers, as always. The special of the sweep today is..." Broadband Maccadam says, "Triple Drink Prices?" Broadband Maccadam says, "Well that's hardly fair. We'll just pretend it said ener-lagers half price for the evening." Broadband Maccadam says, "At the Old Oil House, of course. Just outside, at you-know-where. Why we're so famous, we don't need to do commercials." Broadband Maccadam says, "....so why am I bothering to pay for comtime? Hmmm." Broadband Maccadam shuts off. Cybertron Maccadam has joined this channel. Cybertron Maccadam says, "Wait, was I on the wrong channel?" Cybertron Maccadam says, "Six million comm channels, and I get the wrong one twice. What are the odds? Alright so, this is costing me shanix, so half-price ener-lagers currently. But not for much longer with how much this comm channel time is costing me." Maccadam's Old Oil House - Beneath Nova Cronum Situated over at sub-level six just east of Iacon is one of Cybertron's most renowned enterprises: Maccadam's Old Oil House -- the biggest single source of black market fuel on the entire planet. Its main attraction, beyond the excellent service, exceptionally pure oil and general selection of fuel, is that the proprietors make no distinction between Autobots, Neutralists and Decepticons. If you can pay, you can stay. Fuelled by the bar's ability to keep the burden of war outside its doors (most of the time), rumours circulate that Maccadam's Old Oil House is no ordinary establishment. Rather, it would exist out of the normal space and time continuum, possibly even be a nexus for multiple dimensions, and its secretive owner Maccadam would be nothing less than one of the thirteen original Transformers. Of course, people tend to gush out a lot under the influence, so little attention is paid to this inevitable falsehood. Obvious exits: ut leads to Sub-Level Six - Northern Hemisphere - Cybertron. pstairs leads to Philosopher’s Club - Twin City. Blockade has arrived. Cybertron Maccadam sighs, "Okay. So that didn't draw anyone in. What about...I don't know. Lightdart competition or something. I've got these coupons for...let me see." Cybertron Maccadam says, "Elya Saren's Painting and Format Zone. I can give out a few of those" Cybertron Maccadam says, "Wait, those seem to be expired." Blockade ducks inside the bar and takes a look around to see if anything has changed since the last time he was here a few million years ago. The rarely seen Maccadam is behind the bar as the Old Oil Place seems to be having a slow night. The lights are low, the patrons are lit, and the bartender himself is taking a spectrometer to the serving cups, checking for internal sterility. Cybertron Maccadam says, "Well I'm sure th...hold on. What? Three eons ago?" Cybertron Maccadam says, "We seem to be out of coupons." Blockade smiles. Nope, not much has changed. He strolls up to the bar. "Heard the message, and thought that ener-lager sounded pretty good tonight." The old bartender sizes up Blockade, he's a big mech, bulky, visor. Maccadam regards him for a moment, "Blockade.", before he draws up a larger hologlass. Then a tint of red flashes in the ole server's optics. He pauses, "You carrying outside engex in here?" The mech sighs and puts his hands on the bar, put upon, "You know that is one of only two rules I have here...." Blockade pauses, taken aback, then remembers. "Oh, right still have some of that.." He shakes his head. "That's for when I'm out in the field. I wouldn't come to a bar and then not -buy-, that'd be terrible." Maccadam eyes Blockade for a moment, then slowly walks out from behind the bar, the slow walk of a mech secure in his establishment. He opens up a chute near the entrance, its a waste chute for confiscated drink. Doesn't see much in the way of use, but its more of a gesture of acknowledgement to the bar, more than anything. "Third..." He pauses, scanning Blockade again, "No, Fifth grade Engex. They make better than that on the moon bases using solar collectors." He paces back over to be behind the bar, then goes through the process of spectrum scanning a new hologlass before taking it to the tap. "The enerlager are a limited run. Mainly due to pipeline damage." He's referring to Valvolux, but as always, the mech doesn't seem to take a side to the war. "Imagine it'll be back up short enough though." Ho-Kogan has arrived. Blockade sighs. "And I got this from a femme, too," he complains. He's a step away from a pout as he looks at Maccadam. "You're not going to let me buy anything unless I get rid of it, are you?" Maccadam seems to be of good cheer, despite the harsh gesture. "Two things I don't allow in my establishment. Violence, and inferior product." He raises an eyebrow, then looks about the mostly empty room. "But it appears you've gotten me over a barrel here tonight." With that, Maccadam reaches under the bar, and slaps six darts onto the bar, point down. Of course the old barkeep has been known to be quite the shot, with darts being his preferred way to settle disputes. The implication was clear. if Blockade would beat him in a round, Mac might overlook this transgression... The doorway is shadowed momentarily before a larger than normal mech steps through and quietly scans the bar. Bulwark gives the landlord a brief inspection; the Decepticon gets a more thorough looking at, but doesn't interrupt their conversation. Instead he just walks over to the bar and waits to be acknowledged. Blockade looks at the darts, then slowly smiles. "Heh. I'm always up for a game." He takes up position the appropriate length from the target. "Standard rules, I'm guessing?" Maccadam gives a nod, "House rules. Three shots. House wins ties. Bowl of lugnuts free of charge either way." It was always 'no harm, no foul' at Mac's. He bundles up the darts, as he comes out from behind the bar, rolling one along his digits, like one might do with a coin. He pauses when Bulwark enters, and then a laugh escapes the old mech. "Well don't tell me my optics went on the fritz on me. I'm seeing phantom mechs." He actually has something of a lively step as he moves to greet Bulwark, even extending a hand, a rare thing indeed. "There's a face I never thought I'd see again." He jerks a thumb back to the end of the bar, "Take a seat, I've got a round to play here right quick." The mech moves over to behind the standard line near Blockade, and with a smooth motion, looses three darts one after the other with a practiced speed. >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Blockade. << >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Blockade. << >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Blockade. << Blockade gives the dart a quick heft to get a feel for it, and then takes his shots. He's a little slower on the draw- Blockade is not one to rush even in dire circumstances. >> Blockade succeeds with his generic combat roll on Maccadam. << >> Blockade fails his generic combat roll against Maccadam. << >> Blockade fails his generic combat roll against Maccadam. << >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Maccadam. << >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Maccadam. << >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Maccadam. << >> Blockade succeeds with his generic combat roll on Blockade. << >> Blockade succeeds with his generic combat roll on Blockade. << >> Blockade succeeds with his generic combat roll on Blockade. << Bulwark takes the offered hand and reaches out the other to pat Mac's shoulder. "I never was one to leave things to chance, and someone decided to invade my city. They found out that was a mistake," Bulwark mirrors Mac's smile before stepping out of the way and to the bar where he sits. Three to Three. A draw. The old mech retrieves the darts, his brow furrowed a little as he eyes the visored Decepticon. "Heh, not too bad." He rotates his shoulder joint, "Now if I can get this burr to get buffed out, I'll put you in your place yet." He hefts the three, and tosses in that same relaxed, fast pace. >> Maccadam fails its generic combat roll against Maccadam. << >> Maccadam succeeds with its generic combat roll on Maccadam. << >> Maccadam fails its generic combat roll against Maccadam. << >> Blockade fails his generic combat roll against Maccadam. << >> Blockade fails his generic combat roll against Maccadam. << >> Blockade fails his generic combat roll against Maccadam. << Blockade nods and steps forward for his shots. He's got a steady arm, but it's hard to match up to a legend. The big mech hardly seems to mind. "I guess I'm still a little rusty. Been a while since I've used darts on anything." Maccadam 's digits bend a bit extra as he finishes the round. "Second round always is the tough one....and I'm thinkin I need a bit more practice too." He gives Blockade a finger point, "But that's still a win, you know what to do. Lugnuts at the bar afterwards." He returns back to the bar. Some mechs joke that that's actually his hab slab. They might be right. He finishes the pour of an enerlager for Blockade off to the side, always trying to keep a seat or two free between factions. "So, Bulwark. Its been four eons to say the least. Closer to five." He starts another pour, as he talks. "And life ain't simpler now than ever, I bet you've seen that come about. All the commotion and the..." He pauses, it wouldn't do to start decrying 'outside' topics. "So got any plans now that you're back among the active?" He draws out a small canister, dropping three drops of prime oil into the drink, then slides it across to Bulwark. Bulwark picks up the glass and considers it then looks back at Mac over the rim. "Have to see to finishing the repairs on Valvolux; nearly finished with the refinery, by the way," he pauses to take a sip before continuing, "Not to mention attend to some odds and ends that are laying around." Blockade sighs and regretfully sends the engex cubes down the shute. And he had plans for those, too. Ah, well. There's enerlager waiting for him, and it's the good stuff. He settles onto a bar stool and takes a sip. The big mech smiles. "That's worth saving up a bit for." Blockade dropped A partial quantity of Engex.. A partial quantity of Engex. has left. Maccadam puts his hands on the bar, "Well, win or lose, they're still half-price." He draws up the bowl of snacks, lugnuts, and then proceeds to sanitize the next energlass, "Mmmph. Big plans then. Good. Well, let me see, its been eons since you've been around. What's been new here?" He thinks about it for a moment, "Eh, tried my hand at petrolimead for a while, but it didn't take....Oh, and KR-en left staff." He puts his hand on a hip, then manages a short laugh, "I guess that's about it, really."